VS2 Episode 16 Check Mate
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode sixteen of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by ClChen with the collaboration of the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2****  
****Episode Sixteen – Check Mate **  
Rating: M/NC17

**Writer: ClChen (with the collaboration of the group) **

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mick's POV

_Ever since that day in the desert, the day that Beth's blood saved my life, there's been this undeniable connection. The first time I felt it was when she came to my apartment the day after I fed from her. I felt her through the door, even then it made my heart ache.__The second time I took her blood, she demanded I bite her, it was only a small amount. That connection grew a little more until it was unbreakable. From the night before she left, she was in my blood, her blood pumping mine. But this connection comes with a price, I feel everything she feels, her pain, her fear, her loneliness, and its amplified.__When she left, the connection was gone, and I was just as lost as she was. But when she was home, back in Josef's house, I didn't even have to see her, I just knew. . Like now… She's here… In my room…._

Mick's eyes immediately opened, Beth's erratic breathing and heart beat filling his ears. His hand pushed the freezer lid up to see Beth standing naked, her eyes vacant. He jumped from his freezer and touched her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Beth... Beth, what's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern, his eyes shown with worry.

"What? Huh? Mick, nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Beth starts to shake her head, she was dazed and confused.

"Then why are you standing in my freezer room, shaking?" A gentle smile eased across his face, "Here, put on a shirt." His eye's softened, his finger lightly guiding her beautiful blues eyes to meet with his.

Beth pulled her chin away, her mind still confused. "I don't know... really."

Mick didn't give up, he gently tipped her chin back up and brushed his lips against hers.

"You're still trying to deal with.... everything." Mick stroked Beth's cheek with the back of his knuckles, trying to calm the both of them.

"Yeah, I guess." Beth's words were still unconvincing as her body trembled. Then in a single beat of her heart, Beth's eyes went from unsure to hard and pissed. She pulled out of Mick's grasp.

"Come on, Mick, make me forget everything… use that vampire allure of yours." Her venomous words stinging at his undead heart. Mick shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell, Beth!" He yanked on his pajama pants and guided her out of the freezer room. As soon as they were in the hall, Beth pulled away from him, stomping down the hall to the bedroom.

"Why would I use allure on you, Beth?" He asked incredulously as he followed her down the hall.

Beth felt like she was outside her body watching this. Why was she treating him like this? She just wanted it the way it was before. "I hate this! I don't know you, I don't know me… I… I…" She grabbed at her stomach as she placed a hand at the edge of the bed, slowly sinking to her knees, fresh tears falling down her face.

Mick's heart broke seeing her in pain. Beth yielded as he pulled her into his cold arms he kissing away her tears. "I wished you had never been put through this, Beth," he smoothed her hair back, "but baby, you have to talk to me." The pain in her eyes was mirrored in his, both had wounds that would take time to heal.

"Oh, God… Mick," she sobbed, "I'm sorry." Mick held her tight as she gave in to the pain of the past months. "Shh… shhh… baby, I'm here," Mick tried to sooth her even as his tears began to fall.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"That went well," Josef Kostan muttered to himself as Mick collected Beth and left without a word. Lance Duvall had practically pranced out of the room, acting like the Sun King himself. _Damn it! Even Mick should see the benefit of not fighting a war on two fronts. We've got the Legion mapped in LA, thanks to Mick… what's that quaint human expression "underwater," the costs of this war have me "underwater." Paying human agencies, to keep information compartmentalized and cross reference, vamp intelligence tracking the cure. Double, triple crosses, Coraline, the Legion…_

The New York Stock Exchanged was opening lower than expected and Kostan Industries' stock was dipping. _Probably following the market…_ Josef thought as he reviewed security reports for the day.

"Wake me, for the short list, only," were his terse instructions, _WWIII, meltdown of the world markets, Mick turns Beth… the Earth stands still, the shooter on the grassy knoll comes forward… _"I've got another meeting tonight."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Calm down… no, I haven't talked to Josef… I'll look into it. I have stock in Kostan Industries too." Mick's voice was tense, his day going from bad to worse in one phone call.

He put his calls through to his service. "If it's regarding Kostan Industries, tell them I'm on it..." His voice drifts off as he looks up to see Beth coming down the stairs. She looks like a waif in his shirt and her too loose jeans… fragile, beautiful and thin, she brings tears of relief to his eyes.

_"Mick, is that it…"_ the phone squawks… a disembodied voice.

"Yeah… Yeah, tell everyone I'll get back to them as soon as I have news." He ends his call as he makes his way to her.

"Hey." Beth closed her eyes as Mick pressed kisses to her forehead, his hands rubbing her shoulders gently. He takes in her scent, his mind still wanting to make sure she's real.

"There's a rumor that Josef was killed this morning, out in Huntington Beach. His people are close mouthed as usual and he doesn't pick up his cell phone." Mick starts to guide her to the couch, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Can I help?" Beth asks tentatively.

Mick gives her a shaky grin in return. "Could I stop you?" _Would I even want to._

A quick smile followed by a quick short breath, her uncertainty suddenly showing through. Months with Oscar have suppressed her initiative. Like Mick, she's blinking back tears. "Okay, what's first?"

"You call your police contacts; I'll start with the news services on the internet

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Mick," Beth clicked off her phone. She'd worked contacts in the sheriff's department and the media as they drove toward Huntington Beach. "The bodies have already been moved to the morgue in Orange County. Do you have contacts there?"

Mick changed directions, taking MacArthur Blvd in Santa Anna to get to the Coroners office, "Guillermo does…" Mick stopped mid-sentence as he swerved over two lanes to get in the center left turn lane and then another quick left.

"What are you doing, Mick?" Beth gave a nervous glance over her shoulder. This kind of driving she expected from Oscar, not Mick.

"Feeding you." he jerked his head to indicate the Krispy Kreme shop as he parked the car.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Yummmm, Mick," Beth licked crumbs of sugar glaze from her lips, "I went around the world and never saw another Krispy Kreme place, thank you." A familiar grin started across her lips as she licked them again.

"Around the world?" Mick only turned to her slightly, a playful grin being coaxed out by her own.

"Yes, around the world... we're here." Beth pointed to the building with an excited voice, wiping her hands the best she could.

At The parking lot at the Orange County Sherriff, the Coroners Building was packed with media vans and other gawkers as Mick and Beth picked their way through the crowd. Mick held his hand up to shield his face from the sun.

"We'll never get though." Beth sounded discouraged, not like the pushy reporter Mick remembered meeting.

"Let's just get close." They shouldered their way in towards the microphone being set up for a press statement, the gossip swirling around them.

Mick listened, _"If it's not Kostan, then he's officially a cat with nine lives…""I can see outrage at executive salaries… but…"_ Suddenly switching directions, he steers them, a strong hand at Beth's waist, out of the crowd. "Let's go… The body was mistakenly sent to the LA Morgue, the sheriff was having kittens… no one told him."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

By the time they pulled into the parking lot of the morgue, Beth felt more like herself than she had in a long time. She wasn't thinking about mere survival anymore. She was at Mick's side in the Benz. They were working a case together. _Yes, this was good._ A little bit of the old mojo was back. Despite the worry and uncertainty about Josef, Mick could see a bit of sparkle coming back to his Beth's eyes.

"I'm going to need to find Guillermo, but he's still sleeping." Mick said as they exited the car and made their way inside. They walked to the reception desk and Beth asked which morgue attendant was on duty at the moment. Hearing the answer, she nodded and turned to Mick.

"It's my contact Jordan. I'm sure I can hold his attention for a while so you can find Guillermo and take a look at that body." Beth looked down the hall, her eyes darting nervously from room to room. A new habit she had yet to break.

"Oh…" He cocked a suspicious eyebrow at Beth, but a teasing smile was on his lips "…and how are you going to do that?"

"I don't think I've completely lost my touch, Mick. I'm sure I can think of something." Beth smiled back, enjoying the familiar light banter.

"I'm sure you can." Mick gave her a wink and then placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Just don't try too hard."

They continued down the corridor a ways until Beth paused.

"I'll go ahead and find Jordan, get him distracted so you can slip by and find Guillermo. Mick nodded and Beth continued on, looking around until she spotted the morgue attendant, tidying up in one of the examination rooms. _Okay…_ Beth thought to herself. _Game face on. This should be a piece of cake._ She knocked on the door. Jordan looked up, mild surprise on his face.

"Beth? Geez, I haven't seen you in a while." Beth gave him most winsome smile and sashayed into the room.

"Yeah. I've been out of town for weeks. Sick Aunt to take care of." She took a few steps forward and closed the door behind her. Mick, listening in, moved down the corridor. _That's my girl._

Reaching the main storage room, Mick looked at the bank of steel drawers. Guillermo usually slept in the same drawer and hopefully that was true now. Mick cautiously made his way over and pulled the drawer out. Guillermo's naked slumbering body lay on the slab, a tattered brown teddy bear clutched under one arm. None too gently, Mick pulled the bear out of his friend's arm and lightly bonked him on the head with it.

"Hey, G! Rise and shine, hombre." A groaned emanated from the sleeping vamp and a flailing arm shot up to grasp at the stuffed bear being smacked against his head.

"Mick! Man what are you doing here?" Guillermo moaned, sat up and swung his legs over, easing his bare feet to the floor. He walked over to a desk and opened a drawer. Reaching in, he pulled out a pair of scrubs and began to dress.

"What's going on, Mick?" Guillermo asked as he finished dressing.

"There's speculation that Josef was killed last night." Mick's face sobered as he idlely looked around the sterile room. "I haven't been able to reach him. There was a body from Huntington Beach that was mistakenly brought here. We need to take a look."

"Could it be Josef?" Guillermo asked. Mick pushed the drawer closed and sighed.

"I don't know. Even if it isn't, it could be a vamp's body, and that's still a problem. We need to find out." Guillermo walked over to the entry door and glanced at a clipboard.

"Ok, I know which drawer its in. Let's take a look." He took a few steps and turned to Mick. "Beth back?" Guillermo only looked up for a few moments, his eyes locking with Mick's. Mick nodded, unable to fight back a smile. "How's she doing?"

Mick smiled lessoned just a bit as he replied "She's a bit shaky, but doing better. As a matter of fact, she's here." He cocked his head listening for minute. "Flirting with the morgue attendant to keep him occupied until we're done."

"Oh, really? Which guy?" Mick thought for a moment.

"Jordan, I think she said." Guillermo gave a little snort and chuckled.

"Oh, man. Good luck. Jordan is batting for the other team." Mick started and looked confused.

"What other team?"

"Jordan's gay, Mick. Beth is playing to an empty theater, man." Mick drew his hand over his face and groaned. "Come on, Mick. We'd better get this over with quick."

Beth drew an internal sigh of frustration. She was beginning to wonder if anything short of a table dance was going to keep Jordan's attention long enough for Mick to finish what he had to do. She'd smiled, she'd batted her eyes, done everything but drop a hanky and wiggle her behind at him. The only response she got was something short of a gas attack. _Hmmm… maybe the hanky dropping thing had some possibilities._

"Uh, Beth." Jordan said as he maneuvered himself near the exit. "I really have to get going now." No way she could let him go before Mick was through. A small plan formed in her mind.

"Well if you really have to go." Beth said. She made her way towards the door and as she came closer to Jordan she mock tripped, dropping her purse and scattering the contents across the floor. Beth's purse was nearly a fourth dimensional space, housing a vast assortment of makeup, candy bars and feminine products that went flying everywhere. As she hoped, Jordan bent down to help her retrieve her dispersed items. While Jordan's eyes were elsewhere, Beth quickly popped a couple of buttons on her blouse and dropped to the floor on all fours to collect her property. She made sure Jordan got a serious flashing as she crawled around him, picking up pads and safety pins. Jordan continued to look more disturbed than excited, but at this point, Beth didn't care as long as she kept him occupied for a while longer. Her ego could be soothed later.

Guillermo pulled the drawer on the Huntington Beach victim. It was male and pretty battered up, but definitely not Josef Kostan. Despite the damage, Mick recognized the vamp. "This vamp worked for Josef." He said. Guillermo took a good sniff.

"Are you sure, man? I mean, he smells human. Can't you tell?" Mick closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. There was no trace of vamp decay, but he was certain this guy was a vampire.

"Help me turn him over. There might be an explanation for the confusion." Mick and Guillermo carefully turned the body over. Mick turned his attention to his neck and hairline. He quickly found a puncture wound behind the left ear that confirmed his suspicions. "This guy's been injected with the cure. He was human when he was killed."

"So what now, Mick?" Guillermo was confused and concerned. They had just found some peace with the Legion.

"I don't know. I need to find out what happened to Josef." Mick's brain was flooding with ideas as to where Josef could be. But he was coming up empty. "I'd better get out of here and collect Beth. She's just about to run out of ideas to keep Jordan occupied." The two vamps made their goodbyes and Mick headed out to rescue Beth from any further humiliation.

Jordan handed Beth the last of the stray tampons. Fortunately, he was facing away from the door and Mick caught Beth's eye and headed back to the reception area.

"Thanks so much, Jordan. I can't believe how clumsy I can be." She said, her voice hiding her bruised ego.

"Oh, don't worry, Beth. It happens to everyone." Beth gave him a rather relieved smile and started for the door. "Say, Beth." Jordan called after her. She stopped and turned, wondering what he could possibly want after his complete indifference to her charms. " I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"You know that PI that you hang with sometimes. What's his name? Mick St John?" Beth nodded and Jordan looked a bit nervous but he continued. "Well, I think he's really hot, you know. Do you think I could get his personal phone number from you?" It was all Beth could do not to choke.

"Uh, sorry, Jordan. I don't have that information. And I think he's seeing someone right now." She turned and fled down the corridor. Mick was waiting for her in the lobby. He had heard the last bit of her conversation and was trying hard not to laugh.

"Let's go." She mumbled as she tore past him. "Next time I get the corpse."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Wipe that grin off your face, Mick, or I will give him your private number."

"You want to know what I found out?"

"You're changing the subject." Beth wrinkled her nose, remembering how Jordan enjoyed showing her the dead escort's body in return for fifty bucks. She shuffled her mental address book, moving the morgue tech from 'creepy and straight' to 'creepy and gay.'

"It's not Josef, but a vamp who worked for him."

"How would a vamp end up in the morgue, was the body decapitated?"

"No, he was injected with the cure and killed while he was human."

"Like when you were shot with the cure," Beth sounds breathless with anxiety. "Are you in danger?"

"We knew they were targeting Josef," Mick is suddenly serious as he realizes how little he knows about the Legions actions toward Josef. "I figured he could take care of himself." Mick's jaw muscle twitches with tension as he slides the car over a lane for a left turn.

"Mick?" Beth touched his hand that rested on the shifter, forcing Mick to continue.

"Josef… and I haven't exactly been talking."

"I was there last night Mick… when Josef made a deal with Lance," she adds quietly, _I don't matter… only my blood matters._ Beth wonders if Mick even heard her, until he reaches over and squeezes her hand.

.....

"Call him at home and tell him that I'm on my way." Mick was beginning to get agitated the longer he stayed on the phone with Jane.

"I'm sorry, Mr. St. John," Jane, a former freshie, was a tough receptionist. "Our last instruction from Mr. Kostan was that he not be disturbed at home."

"How do you know he's not lying in the morgue?" He barked his response as he turned the Benz to the exit that headed to Josef's office.

The blood drains from Jane's face… as she puts the call through.

_Dead again!_ Josef Kostan curses in the back of his limousine as he tracks the plummet of Kostan Industries stock. _If this brings the SEC to my door, I'm going personally torch… no make that tar, feather and torch... whoever is responsible._

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


	2. Chapter 2

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"I blamed him, Beth, for sending you away, that's all I could see." Mick's voice was a whisper as he stared out over the city. They were escorted into one of Josef's conference rooms upon arriving. "I didn't see this coming." His voice was filled with regret, a feeling he was well acquainted with, lately. He closed his eyes as he felt Beth's hand travel up his back and squeeze his shoulder. It was that small comfort she gave him that he missed so much.

Josef stalks past his assistants, ignoring their urgent demands for direction. The conference door bangs against the wall, startling Beth.

Josef barely looked at Beth as he strode by her. "Sorry, Beth. I forget my manners when people are killing me. Who'd you two find at the morgue?" He grabbed a pitcher of Scotch that was at the middle of the table and poured three glasses. He handed one to Beth who vigorously shook her head no. Mick stared at the glass of scotch for a few seconds before he took the glass, slugging back half of its contents.

Mick mumbles "It was Percy, and he was human." He finishes his scotch and sets it back to the table looking for a reaction from Josef.

Josef's quirks an eyebrow in surprise then rounds the table end of the table to face Mick, seating himself on the edge and folding his arms across his chest. "Even when Percy Whitlock was human, he wasn't human."

"He was human enough to die this morning, Guillermo and I found the injection site for the compound. Why would people think Percy was you?" Mick's hands went to his hips as he glared at Josef.

"Certainly not because of his taste in men's wear… I kept giving him the name of my tailor so he would at least look the part… he still thought he was working for Howard. Hughes looked like a bum." Mick and Beth look at him, puzzled until Josef drops himself in a chair, obviously tired. "I was selling the company down in Huntington Beach, he was standing in as CEO until the deal was finalized. This Legion war is like bleeding money… I'm in a bidding war for the rest of the cure… Oscar isn't cheap… are you sure you two weren't hiding out in luxury hotels…"

"Josef, the last hotel we stayed at was called 'The four F's…' and was a full service bodily fluid establishment. I couldn't tell the flea bites from the vamp bites… I should demand a finder's fee for every meal I scrounged up for Oscar." Her arms were crossed and her blue eyes snapped with a familiar fire. Mick covered his mouth to hide his grin then touched Beth's arms, quieting her before he continued.

"Josef, how much more of the cure is out there other than the three doses we know of?"

" I don't know. I've got chemists analyzing it… it's not like the house of Duvall is giving up any of their secret recipes and Coraline, well she's Coraline, vanishing again. I'm in deep… Kostan Industries is a step away from a hostile take over… with the price of stock dropping…"

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Lady Isobel Wallace pulled the brush through her long white hair as she looked from the hotel window out over the LA skyline. Moments of peace and quiet had been few in the past weeks and with nightfall; the battle would start again.

"It needs to stop now, Isobel." The man's hollow voice whispered, echoing in the room and the brush stilled in her hand. He was back. "Yes, it does, Findlaich." Her hand dropped to the claymore and she turned slowly to greet her visitor. "I warned you about sneaking up on me."

"Auch, be at ease, woman." Mac Bethad mac Finalaich raised his hands in surrender. "I came only to talk."

Lady Wallace lifted the claymore and placed it across her knees. "And what do you have to say that I might want to hear?"

"Well, let me see…" Macbeth swept back his trench coat to push his hands into his pockets and he ambled slowly to flank her, scanning the skyline, too. "I just returned from Alaska."

Isobel glanced up at him, her disapproval clear. "You followed Kostan and St. John?"

Macbeth smiled, showing just a hint of fang. "No, I followed the warrior and the woman. He's very good. I lost them when the boat left Seward, mores the pity."

Isobel's hand flexed on the hilt of the claymore and she lifted it, considering the blade. "And I suppose you participated in the battle? Which side did you take?"

"Oh, I dinna take a side." Macbeth shrugged. "I just joined in with them that were handy."

"You old fool!" Isobel rose, the sword loose in her hand, to look down on him. "What would you have done if Kostan or St. John had confronted you? How would you explain your presence?"

"Eeehh…" Macbeth ruffled his shaggy red hair and looked away. "Kostan knows I'm here. I made myself known to him back in the fall of the year. The boyo needed a pep talk."

"A pep talk?" The modern slang sounded strange coming from a vampire who was approaching a millennium in years and Isobel sighed, shaking her head. "Findlaich, you promised after the Rasputin incident, you wouldn't interfere anymore."

"Aye. Grigory has never forgiven me but I wasna interfering!" Macbeth shoved his hand back in his pocket. "You know that Kostan has the ability to control his territory. He needed to know it, too. Besides…" he straightened, and turned towards her, enjoying the brief flash of alarm that flickered over her features as he withdrew the sword from her hand. "I might have promised not to interfere but I dinna promise to follow your rules. I'll do what I see as best for the survival of my kind, Isobel."

"You're impossible!" Lady Wallace snatched back the claymore. "Just impossible!"

"Oh, come now, Isobel! Tis Findlaich you're talking to, not some rogue vampire." Macbeth teased. "You know I'm not here to give orders, I'm here to observe. I do have some suggestions…" Macbeth moved too quickly for the human eye to see and he was across the room, pouring himself a scotch. "This St. John, that Duvall bitch's whelp, he's got the makings, he has. He'll do, that one."

"I'm glad you think so, Findlaich." Isobel laid the claymore carefully on the dressing table and crossed the room. "We are watching him closely, Kostan, too." She accepted the tumbler of scotch that he offered, watching him over the rim as she took a small sip. "You won't be… helping them come to a decision, will you?"

"No, I willna be helping them." Macbeth tossed down the scotch and refilled his glass. "Unless I feel it is absolutely necessary. Kostan may need another nudge." He raised his glass to toast, clinking his glass lightly against hers.

"To the balance of good and evil, Lady Isobel Wallace. May it always be found."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

It was in the elevator, a quick glance and the gentle touch of fingers. Beth was high on adrenaline and living in the moment. Things could feel normal again. The doors chimed announcing their floor and she pulled Mick out into the hallway with a devilish glint in her eyes. He smiled and danced her through the front door enjoying the song of her laughter. She ran from him, only to be caught a few seconds later. They laughed together like children and for the first time in months, they began to find comfort in each others arms.

"How I've missed you…" He whispered in her hair.

She turned her head inviting him. He dragged his tongue along her neck, then moved to her mouth. She insisted and pulled his face to her neck.

He smiles against her skin, "What are you doing?"

"I think you know…." Alarms start to ring in Mick's ears as he feels her emptiness.

"No. I don't." he tries to pull away from Beth's grip but she holds his jacket, keeping him close..

"I know what you really want…" A familiar phrase that set him afire not that long ago.

Mick tries to pull back from her again. "Beth…" _I know you're hurting…_

"I can take it…" _I can't feel anymore…_ Mick grabs her hands, his face reflecting her pain. Beth bites her lip as tears threaten to fall. "…why didn't you tell me..."

"About what, Beth?" _Lance, the Legion, your blood… allure?_

"Any of it…" She pleads as hot tears fall down her cheeks..

"I…" _couldn't …_ He takes her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks softly, wanting to erase all she's been through. "How could I…?" _…change the way you look at me? ...Without you here... I've done things..._

She gently moves his hands around her. "Feel me…" _…make me feel again…_ Her fingers scratch along his neck and into his hair. They kiss and moan into each other, hands pulling and grabbing, bodies feeling and aching to be closer. She pulls him down and scrapes her teeth along his neck. He moans and rubs her body closer to his. She smiles and grates her teeth once more, grabbing skin and muscle and biting into his flesh. His body goes rigid and his hands grab her head, pulling her away.

His eyes searched her placid face. "Please, don't do this…" _not to us…_

She couldn't think, her mind was numb, lucid thoughts replaced by raw emotions she couldn't name. Lashing out at Mick, in an uncontrolled release of rage. It blinded her. It consumed her. "Could it be any worse than what I've seen?" Beth jerked from his grasp and ran to the stairs, heading to the shower. .

Mick slumped down on to the couch. He could hear the shower start upstairs. If he wanted to, he could hear her crying and smell the salt mix with the water. They were changed, broken. The blind leading the blind.

Logan walked in through the office door. Mick didn't move. The adjoining door was softly closed, giving privacy. How much could Logan's young senses detect? Enough to stay away, but not enough to leave.

Work... The great distraction. Purpose for moving forward. Forgetting. _Healing?_

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


	3. Chapter 3

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef glared at Lance, who was contently sipping his Cognac. Lance was early and his smug and arrogant attitude was already getting on Josef's nerves. He was sure Lance was up to something, and it was going to be contrary to what was already agreed. Josef had already given in too much. It was time for the Duval's to concede. Josef poured his own cognac and walked carefully to the couch across from Lance. He paused before sitting, trying to judge his next move, Lance's next move. He was officially back in the game, and he was determined not to lose. There was so much more at stake, Simone, Mick, Beth, all those he held dear, all those he considered family.

Lance carefully watched as Josef seated himself across from him. Josef's face was blank but his body language said it all, he was nervous and on edge. A fleeting smile crossed Lance's face as he leisurely took another sip of his cognac. He loved it when he had Josef at a disadvantage. He lifted his head, giving Josef a smug grin as he set down his glass.

"Where is Beth?" Lance asked quietly. Josef's eyes narrowed on Lance. Here it comes…

"Safe… And I'm sure being thoroughly pampered. Why?" Josef returned the same smug grin that Lance had given him, determined not to tip his hand further.

"How quickly can she be ready to leave?" Lance finished his drink and stretched out his long arms along the back of the couch, waiting for Josef's response.

"Why would she leave?" Both men rose slowly from their seats, looking for the source of the voice. Lady Wallace stood tall, her sword already drawn and hanging low in her hand. Her tall frame was covered in a dark hooded cloak making her look much more ominous. "Answer the question, Duval, why would Turner need to leave? She has returned to St. John, unharmed.."

Lance looked from Lady Wallace to Josef, he was obviously startled by her appearance. He buttoned his jacket and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, his attention turning to Lady Wallace. He walked to her slowly, going over his options in his mind.

"She's property, and I keep my property close." A deep chuckle rumbled from Lady Wallace as she removed her cloak, laying it on a chair next to her. Again she was in a long white gown, her shoulders and arms bare but her neck covered. She weighed the claymore in her hand as she stepped away from Lance then suddenly she turned, cutting him along his belly and kicking him back against the wall. She was on him quicker than a blink, her sword pressed tight against his neck. Lance was in shock that he was actually struggling against her, desperate to get up.

"She, Miss Turner, belongs to no one. Humans are NO ONE'S PROPERTY! This war ends NOW! IF you go near her in ANY WAY, I will make it my personal mission to wipe you and your entire family from the face of this earth! You have provoked this war." Lady Wallace eased the sword from his throat and for the first time in his vampire existence, Lance Duvall was spooked.

"All of you live because I allow it. Good cannot exist without Evil, Evil cannot exist without Good. But the balance needs to be regulated. Figure out a way to police yourselves. I'm tired of killing and watching people's lives being destroyed. It ends with Turner and St. John." Lady Wallace again strode back to Lance, her glance grazing Josef as she went. "I have watched over the innocents that have been taken against their wills. Your Bitch of a sister did that to St. John. He was an innocent man dealing with the effects of a Man's war, wanting what all Mortals want, peace, family… Love. None of which your Dear Sister is capable of. Then she steals a child…" Lady Wallace paced away from Lance, stopping between him and Josef. She looked out over the city before she continued to speak. "Steals a child for you and your Cure... The feud between you and your sister that has become an infection and spread. Keep it within your own blood.I want no more innocents lost." Josef eyes were wide as he listened to Lady Wallace. He wasn't sure what to make of her. Was she Mortal, Vampire.. Angel, GOD?!

"You.. You're dictating to me?" Lance was disgusted by the thought but the protest died in his throat as he felt her blade again.

"Yes, Duvall, I am. For you and for Josef." She lowered her blade and made her way to Josef.

He popped his neck and swallowed quickly, fighting back his own fear. "You are now the head of the LA Tribes. Use your power wisely, Josef. Use St. John to help regulate what lawlessness you have. She gave them no chance to protest, Lady Wallace walked to her cloak and carefully put it on. After one last look of warning, she opened the door and disappeared.

Mick listened in disbelief as he stood just outside of Josef's office. He had felt a strong rush of air pass him, but didn't actually see Lady Wallace leave. He had been manipulated from the beginning, but not by Josef, only by Coraline. He sucked in a breath and stepped through Josef's door, his anger and disgust raking over Lance. He charged at him only to be grabbed by Josef forcing him back.

"I know you heard, so remember what she said. It ends… It ends, Mick!" Mick held Josef's gaze, his body shaking with rage. He gave a short nod and pulled from Josef's grasp, straightening his duster. Lance leered at Josef and Mick. He gave a short growl and stormed to the door taking his leave, sorting through the threatening demands of a woman he had previously dismissed as a legend... the Legion had never before threatened the immediate Duvall family so personally.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth sat up on her bed, their bed, trying to work, to keep her mind occupied, trying to avoid thinking about the emotional rollercoaster she seemed to be on. Mick was going to Josef's to see if he could get more information about the deal, the deal that was made about her life only a few days before.

Logan was downstairs in Mick's office working away or playing WOW she didn't know but either way just the simply and sweet minded vampire being here helped ease her mind. She knew she shouldn't be afraid, she was back home, safe. Safe as one could be when your life had been bartered on. When you are spending week after week never alone, Oscar always on theother side of a door wishing for some private time. The thought of being alone now frightened her. Even without vampire hearing she could hear the music Logan had blaring down in the office, his taste for some old school rock, helping her focus on what she was doing then and there.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick paused in the doorway of Beth's room, quietly watching as she bent over her laptop, oblivious to his presence. Her outward calm demeanor was masking a turbulent swirl of emotions and fears; fears that mirrored his own troubling thoughts. They'd been struggling in this fog of uncertainty since Beth had returned and it had to stop before everything they had together crumbled away. As much as he dreaded to start, it had to be now. Mick took a quick breath and stepped into the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Beth's smile was cautious and she pushed the laptop aside. "What happened at Josef's?"

The question was casual, but Mick could sense the tension behind it and he moved to sit on the bed beside her. "Lance Duvall has been warned off with the promise of final death for himself and his family if he doesn't leave you alone. I don't think he'll be threatening you anymore."

"At least until they need my blood for their cure." Beth answered doubtfully. "Do you really think they'll leave us… me alone?"

"He wasn't given a choice." Mick rubbed his temple, remembering his own encounter with Lady Wallace and her claymore. "If he wants to keep his head, he'll do as he's told." He reached to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "According to Josef, the Legion has been told to back off, too. We won't have to be fighting against the culling anymore and you're safe from them both. No more running."

"Safe?" Beth sighed bitterly and she pulled her knees up to wrap her arms around them. "I know I was as safe as Oscar could manage, but I never felt safe with him, especially after Oklahoma. I learned way too much that day, Mick."

"I know you did and I'm sorry you had to find out about the allure that way." Mick ducked his head, urging her to meet his gaze. "I'd never use that influence on you, Beth, never. Coraline…" He rubbed his temple again, trying to choose the right words. "Coraline used her allure to get what she wanted. Even after all these years, I don't know if the feelings I had for her were because of her allure of if they were real; if I really loved her."

"So that's what you meant by a fever?" Beth loosened her hold on her knees, relaxing somewhat in relief. "You didn't have any control over what was happening to you, either."

"No, no control over how I felt or the situation." Mick drew Beth into his arms and rested his forehead against hers. "What happened to you wasn't your fault and I want to be sure you understand that I'd never try to use that power over you."

"I do understand." Beth leaned back a fraction and blue eyes met hazel. "I understand, but its still hard, Mick. Things have changed so much…"

"Not every thing has changed." Mick kissed her, his lips just brushing hers. "I still love you. I thought I was going to lose my mind while you were gone."

"I did lose my mind for awhile." Beth murmured before she kissed him back. "All I could think of was coming home to you. I'm sorry…"

"Sshhh! Don't." Mick put a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize. You're not alone in this, we can face it together. Okay?"

Beth nodded, her eyes closing as he kissed her again. Together... that sounded like a promise and it was time to reconnect, to accept and rejoice in the time they had together. Her breath caught with her decision and she smiled against his mouth. Mick scooted back on the bed to pull her onto his lap and the kisses continued, soft and exploring, filled with longing. There was no hurry, no frantic need, just an awakening, and a blossoming of love that had come close to being destroyed.

Mick turned to lay her gently on the bed, stretching his body beside hers, to continue the slow exploration of taste, smell and texture. Clothing was removed with unhurried hands, exposed skin caressed and worshipped, until there was nothing between them but a need that encompassed them both in its intensity.

Mick rolled Beth to her back, his lips stirring a whimper from her as he took a taut nipple into his mouth, teasing her with teeth and tongue. Beth arched against him, the mix of pleasure and pain making her ache to her very center. "Mick, please…" The plea came with a sigh and Mick lifted his head, watching her with vampire eyes as he moved to answer her prayer. Lifting her leg to encircle his waist, he stroked her need with cool insistence until she was quivering, writhing on the brink of release.

"Beth, look at me." He waited, poised at her entrance until Beth met his gaze. Taking her lips tenderly, he sank into her warmth. "I love you."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Worries forgotten for the moment, still drifting in the euphoria of their love, Mick and Beth went upstairs, hand in hand, to the terrace. Mick held Beth tight, his heart finally full, no longer empty from their separation, and now here they were on the Balcony. Not so long ago, the very place was a token of where it seemed like their love would never be possible.

Mick embraced Beth, her head resting on his shoulder while they watched the sun rise on the LA sky for the first time. No words were necessary. They would seize every precious moment of this new beginning, together and with love.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
